Log: Drunk and Disorderly
Coruscant. Kaden once swore he'd never come back here. He was born and raised in the Galactic Capital, during the reign of the Empire, and left the planet in disgrace some years ago. Only a handful of things could bring him back to the planet, and none of them are happy; he received word that his father had fallen ill, and though the man would never contact his son himself, his mother insisted that it would be best for Kaden to come quickly to see the man, should the worst happen. And so, Kaden arrived on Coruscant, went to visit his father, was swiftly rejected again. Leaving the hospital, not entirely surprised by his reception, he ran into one of his old co-workers, another doctor, and was convinced to join the man for lunch at one of the venues in the Cultural District. Reluctantly, he accepted the offer, and the two doctors found themselves seated and fed, sharing a couple of drinks after their meal, and chatting about the 'old days', as it were. The restaurant is an open-air eatery, set on one of the higher platforms overlooking much of the area. The weather is nice enough, though there is a little bit of wind to contend with. Servers and waitstaff hustle about, carrying on their duties amidst the din of conversation and light music that permeates the atmosphere. The restaurant isn't a particularly formal establishment, nor particularly pricey; one of the newest businesses in the area, it hasn't quite had time to build a large clientele or develop any particular reputation. They're happy to let anyone in to eat, so long as they have credits to pay, and aren't there to cause trouble. Kaden and his friend, a man named Alden Dracell, sit at a table positioned rather centrally in the area, and the place isn't terribly full, with several empty tables scattered throughout the area. "After that, she asked if I could do anything about her oddly-shaped knuckles," Alden says with a laugh, to Kaden. "And THAT was the strangest thing I'd ever been asked on a consultation," he says, taking a drink. Kaden laughs along, and lifts his own glass. Does he really want to be there? Not so much, but Alden's paying, and Kaden owes him at least a few drinks and some stories, after everything. The life of a soldier on Coruscant, instead of some of the more 'in-the-field' locations could be something of a cosmopoitan existence, at least among the officer corps, and especially among members of the officer corps that got assigned to as many special assignments, planning committees, and meetings as Captain Rennek Ciren. Not that he didn't volunteer, but, he was a conundrum in a post-rebellion army, especially one where the old revolutionaries were aging. Still... there were a lot of things to think about, and Rennek decided to eat lunch out of the military complex, or the Cafs in the more industrial areas of the palace. Having a seat at the reletively local establishment, the Captain, in the service dress given to office work, orders a glass of water and a minute more. He's seated rather close to Kaden and his companion, at the moment. Meanwhile, Kaden and Alden continue their discussion. Kaden is in the middle of telling his friend about a time when he had to treat a man for Allerian Groinworms, which are not anywhere near as pleasant as they sound. Alden is laughing loudly, perhaps too loudly, as some of the other patrons seated not far away start casting annoyed looks toward the table. Kaden isn't completely sloshed from the alchohol, but Alden certain appears to be half in the bag already. In truth, the story was really all that funny. "Settle down there, Ald," Kaden advises his friend, keeping a friendly tone; he's not unaware of how disruptive the man is becoming, and the last thing he wants is to attract any more attention than necessary. Not for nothing did he leave his homeworld in the first place. To say nothing of the fact that if word got back to his family of a disturbance in which Kaden was involved.. well, more drama he doesn't want or need. "Maybe you've had enough, my friend," he suggests calmly, to which Alden simply grows indignant. "Enough?" He says, his voice becoming louder. "I'll be the judge of when I've had enough!" He stands from his seat, with his half-full glass of wine in his hand, sloshing it around considerably, but not intentionally. "Waiter! More wine for my friend!" he practically shouts. Kaden grimaces, and shrinks into his chair a little bit. Another reason he's not happy to be here; if this were a dive bar on the outer rim, Kaden could just stun the fool and leave. Not an option here, considering Kaden didn't even try to bring a blaster to lunch. Rennek is at home on Couscant. Not from here, but from the core... he fought for these people after all. He takes a drink from the water in front of him as he puruses the holopad the menu is contained on, scrolling through aruabesh until he finds the appropriate selection, mentioning it to the server, or trying to, as the doctor stands and makes his proclamation. The server turns sharply, and Rennek glances around the restaurant, and then to the server, before sighing, taking another sip from his water, before standing up, approaching the table, "Excuese me, gentleman, I was wondering if you could do myself and the other patrons a favor and... just lower your voices, just a tad? Most people here aren't as iron-willed as the two of you, when it comes to such descriptives." Alden turns and glares at Rennek, giving the man a thorough once-over before smugly lifting his glass back to his lips, drinking down a good portion of its contents. "If they're so easily upset, they can leave," he says. "I'll pay their bills and they can find somewhere else to eat." He turns and glares around the room. "Any takers?" When no-one immediately volunteers, he turns back to Rennek. "Looks like you're the only one we're bothering, Captain." "Not the only one.." Kaden mutters, gathering up his things, thoroughly embarrassed by his friend's performance. "Alden, it has been a pleasure, but it's time we left. I will call us a speeder," he says firmly, standing as well, and placing more than enough credits on the table to cover the meal, the drinks, and make up for the scene. "Come on," he says. "We're sorry for the disturbance.. Captain, is it?" "Captain?" Alden says incredulously, looking at Kaden with a matching expression. "You, Kaden Lorn, apologizing to a mere /Captain/? Does he even know who you are? Or who I am? Your father-" He starts, but is cut off quickly by Kaden. "My father has nothing to do with this, Alden. Finish your drink and let's leave. Now," and he reaches for Alden's arm. But Alden is having none of it, and jerks his arm back, dropping the glass, which shatters loudly on the floor, drawing a laugh from the man. "Someone come and clean this up!" he calls out, turning to find the nearest staff member, but instead he focuses again on Rennek. "Sit down, /Captain/," he says rudely, "Let those of us who can actually /afford/ to eat here do so in peace." Meanwhile, some of the restaurant staff are gathering together near the host station, and one of them is starting to place a call to the city's security forces. Rennek's face is full of the practiced expression military officers develop when they need to tell civilians very simple things about the realities of battle, of ship captain's their requirements to submit to inspections or searches, or any number of unpleasent things while avoiding an official sort of complaint that comes from those duties. The 'mere' Captain clasps his hands behind his back, letting the doctor talk, nodding here and there, "Well, then perhaps you're only bothering me, in which case I would still very much appreciate your cooperating in this matter." He indicates, though he cocks his head as the fellow's companion does apologize, "Yes, Mister... Lorn, was it?" Rennek asks. If he recognizes the name, the face of it is unclear, and Rennek doesn't given any indication, turning towards Kaden's friend, "No, I don't know you're name, sir. But I'm Captain Ciren, with the Army." Rennek says, not being aggressive any further, but certainly not sitting down, "Your name?" Alden laughs, a loud, rude, "Hah!" right in the Captain's face. "My name? My name is the one you'll be writing your letter of apology to after I report you to.. whoever you report to," Alden says indignantly. "You don't get to just wander around harassing citizens, /Captain/. Aren't there some /real/ crimes you should be worry about? Someone getting mugged in the undercity right now, if the statistics are any kind of accurate?" "Alden, come on. Time to go. I'll cover lunch," Kaden says, trying to take hold of his friend's arm again, but Alden just pulls it away once more. "No, Kaden, we're not going anywhere. This.. person," he gestures toward Rennek, "Doesn't get to tell us what to do! We're HIS BETTERS," Alden declares loudly. "If my father were alive to see this Rebel-" Oops. Alden stops himself, suddenly realizing what he was about to say, only too late. Even drunk, he recognizes that there are things one simply does not say, or admit to. Apparently, Alden's father, an Imperial who died in the war, most likely, had quite an effect on his son. Would certainly explain the entitlement. Kaden drops his head; if he were thoroughly embarrassed before, now he's dying of shame. This was /not/ how he had planned for lunch with an old friend to go. Kaden had long since come to terms with Alden's particular demeanour, but in the past the man had been able to keep himself together. Apparently that is no longer the case, whether or not it's the alcohol alone remains unclear. It's not like Alden has never been drunk with Kaden before. "This is ridiculous," Kaden mutters, glancing toward the hostess station, not unaware that security has been called. The manager starts to approach the table, no doubt to tell them the good news. It just gets worse and worse. "Alden. Time to leave. Now." Alden stands firm, facing Rennek, as if challenging him to try to make him. Rennek faces the doctor without stepping back, as angry as the Kaden's friend was. Having to plan small unit movement during orbital bombardment tended to make some of life's little dangers a little less...terrifying. So he only shows polite concern as the man threatens to report him, "There's a number of agencies, but if you're looking for the most officias one, it would be the Office of the Inspector-General, here locally on Coruscant. They should see your inquiry directed to the appropriate officer. Unfortunately, I'm not a member of the security forces, at least at the moment, the crime in the undercity is lamentable, but not my concern." He seems about to say something harsher as the man mentions 'betters', before... wow, yes, there /that/ was. Rennek is silent for more then a moment, stretching things out, before noting, tersely, to Alden, "I beg your pardon? What did you call me?" The manager of the establishment approaches, a little hesitantly perhaps. After a moment, he clears his throat in attempt to gain some attention, and Kaden glances toward him, letting out a little sigh. "We're leaving, I promise. Credits are on the table for our tab," he says to the manager. "Good," the manager says. "I've called the City Guard, so if your friend wishes to avoid further unpleasantness, I suggest you leave quickly." The manager looks toward Rennek, and gives the man a polite nod. "Captain, I appreciate you stepping in to handle the situation, but you needn't bother yourself with this.." he glances toward Alden. "Person. He and his friend will be leaving here shortly, one way or another." Kaden goes back to trying to convince Alden to leave peaceably, but at this point Alden is so incensed that he's basically ignoring the man, and the manager for that matter, focusing instead on Rennek. "I didn't call you anything, /Captain/, I simply said that /we/," he motions between Kaden and himself, an action which draws a heavy sigh and a shake of the head from his friend, "were your /betters/." The last word annunciated and spoken more slowly, as if to imply that Rennek needed it stated more clearly to understand. He tugs at the bottom of his jacket lightly, to smooth out the fabric, for effect. Rennek glances towards the manager, making a small little motion of his hand, brought out from where they're both positioned, professionally and militarily behind his back. Its low, a little sweeping motion side to side, "I would be remiss as a uniformed officer if I didn't do my utmost to encourage the public peace." He notes, shaking his head slightly, before turning towards Kaden. His jaw is set. "Were? What were you then, that you a better of me?" Rennek notes, narrowing his eyes, before motioning with the same arm that gave the manager a little motion, accross his torso, towards the door, "Sir, if you would, we can take this outside, and keep the authorities out of it." He says, measuring his words carefully. His eyes drift to Kaden for a moment, as Alden refers to them as a big pile of Imp Sympathy. Kaden does his best to look like he's not interested in being included in Alden's statement; his own thoughts on the military aside, he certainly doesn't share his friend's outlook. He glances toward the door, perhaps a little bit anxious. He doesn't want to be around when the City Guard arrives, for reasons beyond the mere inconvenience of it. "Yes, let's take this /outside/, Alden," he says to his friend, eager to do anything that will convince him to leave the premises. "I'm not going anywhere," Alden says defiantly. "And 'let's take this outside'? Like common thugs, to what, brawl in an alley? I don't think so, /Captain/," Alden continues. "I need another drink," he states at random, and glances around looking for someone to serve him, but the staff are clearly not interested in doing so. His eyes move back to Rennek, and he gives the man a little laugh, remembering what he was saying before his thirst and need to vocalize it interrupted. "Oh no, not 'were'. Are. You must have misunderstood. I am a Dracell. My family owns half of the city, surely you've heard the name, or at least seen it on a building, or dozen. I have more education under my belt than you could hope to achieve in seven lifetimes. I've saved countless lives in the operating room. I've given more to charity than you will earn in your life. So yes, I am most /certainly/ your better. Perhaps if you'd aspired to something more than the life of a common footsoldier, we could speak as equals, but, alas.." he trails of with a motion of his hand, a smile crossing his features. "My friend, Mister Lorn.. his father is undoubtedly the most respected surgeon in the Core," he gives a glance to Kaden, offering the man a nod, as if the statement was meant as a feather in his cap, though Kaden certainly doesn't take it as such. "And he is possibly one of the most capable surgeons I have ever met.. except for that nasty business with the Anaxian some years back.. And a distinguished acamedic in his own right. What have you done, /Captain/? Pulled the trigger on a blaster without managing to blow yourself up? I applaud you," he finishes, sarcastically. At the mention of the Anaxian, Kaden grows visibly upset with his friend. The scene itself is enough to put him on edge, but the reminder and open discussion of the event that saw him removed from his position and essentially exiled from his home is not something he's willing to just let slide. "Enough, Alden," he says angrily, and moves to grab the man by the collar of his shirt, roughly pulling him away. "You shut your fool mouth and get the frell out of here before we both land in a cell." Alden is startled to be handled so roughly, and by his friend of all people, but after being pulled a very short distance manages to shrug out of Kaden's grip, and takes a few steps backward, ironically coming very close to backing right into Rennek. Rennek shakes his head, "So you can exercise your rights to free speech in a setting that won't get you /arrested/." The officer notes in clarification to his statement. He takes note of the man's declaration of his surname, giving a nod, nodding right along as the man talks about his family's wealth and his own work as a surgeon, "And I'm sure the city and the Republic appreciate your charity and skill with a scapel, Doctor Dracell." He says, noting the man's name with his speech, "And I would encourage you to consider volunteering in the lower city. I do know of a few free clinics I would be happy to provide the contact information of. Or, better yet, the medical corps could always use a man of your expertise." He says, reverseing the arguement. Yes, you're quite wonderful. Serve. "I have the education required and necessary for a competent officer, you are correct, Doctor." He's.... trying very hard not to punch this man in the face. But, it was hardly the worst thing in his life. He doesn't take the bait. He seems about to say something more, but, Kaden takes action, and Ciren raises an eyebrow at the fight... and the trigger. He makes a note to do further... investigation soon, but, suddenly, Alden nearly bumps into it. Rennek places a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "I think its time we all left." He says, quietly, looking at Kaden from over Alden's shoulder, "I assure you, we won't need violence here." "Don't touch me!" Alden shouts, spinning around with a half-drunk punch toward Rennek's face. No doubt the officer would have little difficulty parrying or blocking the attack; for all of his bluster, and maybe because he's somewhat intoxicated, Alden is not what you might call an expert in the art of hand-to-hand combat. But, he's committed now, isn't he? Kaden takes a step back, his mouth hanging open a moment in shock that Alden has now assaulted a Republic officer. "Balls," he mutters, and glances toward the entrance again. No Guard yet, but they have to be just moments away by now. Maybe mild disturbances like this was a moment ago aren't high on their priority list, but it doesn't mean they just won't show up. After a moment, he moves forward, meaning to try to restrain his friend from any further violence; Kaden isn't much of a combatant himself, though, so his attempts to gain a good position on the man are hesitant, at best, giving Rennek plenty of time to react himself. If it was a competition saving lives using brain surgery or whatever Alden's specialty was, Rennek might not win. But its not. Alden swung at a professional infantry officer after steadily ramping up conflict. The Captain ducks under the blow, and, using the man's over extension, pulls him forward, and twists his arm behind him, pulling up to illicit a bit of pain to remove the fight out of the doctor, slaming him to the table. Glasses, silverware and centerpeices clatter with the force, things becoming disheveled, as he looks to Kaden and motions him over with his head, "Get his other bloody arm." Should Kaden assist or not, Rennek will work on simply frogmatching the man out the door, threat of that arm hold always there. "You moron," Kaden mutters as Alden swings at, and is handily defeated by Rennek in what will possibly take the record as the Galaxy's shortest bout of hand-to-hand combat. At Rennek's insistance, he moves forward to try to take Alden's other arm, but the man is flailing with whatever part of him isn't pinned while he yells obscenities at the top of his lungs; Kaden eventually manages to secure his arm, but it's only temporary. Alden breaks free from Kaden's grip, and strikes him across the face, bloodying his friend's nose. Kaden stumbles back, both from the shock of being hit, and the blow itself. Alden isn't able to break free from Rennek, and while continuing to be held by the man, continues to shout angrily. "You'll regret this, you common gutter trash! I'll have your head for this! You can't do this to me, I'm a Dracell!" and the like spew forth from Alden's lips, seeming to be not at all dissuaded from his half-drunk rage by Rennek's grip. Kaden meanwhile, stands away, holding a napkin to his bleeding nose. "He'll spend a few hours in a holding cell before his family bails him out," he murmurs, and glances back toward the door again. There they are. The manager is pointing the newly arrived City Guard toward where the commotion has taken place, and they start to make their way through the restaurant toward the three men. Rennek is more then happy to hand the half-drunk doctor over to the men with stunners and manacles and the legal authority to deal with him. The Captain isn't politically tone deaf, and defers charges, personally, but.... well, he was already tresspassing, causing a disturbance.... Rennek shrugs after a brief conversation with the security forces there, detailing the situation, "I'm sure tempers just got the best of everyone, no need to make it a bigger thing then it is. No one's hurt." He glances over to Kaden. He's left the man's name out of things, but there were words to be had with him, about things that were more relevent to the Army then a petty dispute in a restaurant. "Thank you, Captain," the guard who appears to be in command of the small squad says to Rennek, after hearing him explain the situation. The guard gives the Captain a polite nod, and then motions to another of his men in the direction of Kaden, who is trying to stand out of the way and not get blood on his clothes. The guard approaches Kaden, and addresses him formally, stating that it would be in his best interests to cooperate, while moving to cuff him. Kaden is, quite understandably, surprised by this. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? "The manager said you were as much a part of the incident as Doctor Dracell, Mister Lorn," the guard says firmly. "You will have the chance to plead your case he same as your friend." Kaden doesn't resist physically, but it's clear that he's not happy to go along. As he is led past Rennek, he turns his toward the man for support. "Captain, please tell them I was just trying to help," he asks, while blood starts to drip out of his nose again, and onto his shirt, now that his hands are restrained behind him. But the guard doesn't allow him to stop, and with perhaps some unnecessary forcefulness, pushes Kaden along toward the exit. "This is why I don't visit here often," Kaden murmurs under his breath. "Between the old man and the old friends.." Frelling Alden. If they share a cell, Kaden's going to break that drunk idiot's nose. Rennek blinks a bit, about as surprised as Kaden might be by his arrest, before shaking his head, "Excuese me, Sergeant." He calls, addressing the man in charge of the police squad, before motioning to Kaden, "What he's saying is true. I was here for the whole event. Mister Lorn..." He nods, noting the man's name, "Was not a part of the distubance, and assisted me in Doctor Dracell's detention, until you could arrive. My formal statement to the magistrate will indicate this... there's no need to take him into detention and waste all of our time." Rennek says, glancing back towards the manager, as he follows the officers to the exit. After a moment's pause, he turns his torso, and tosses a credchip on the table where he was eating, paying for the meal and then some. The Sergeant simply shakes his head, "I'm sorry sir, we need to process all of the involved individuals," he says to Rennek. "We will contact you soon for your statement," and with that, the Sergeant nods to the other guard, who tugs Kaden along toward the doorway. "Thanks for trying," Kaden says quietly, though loud enough for Rennek to hear. He seems somewhat resigned to his fate now, knowing full well that he's not likely to bust out of here and make a run for it. Definitely not successfully. Alden has been escorted out to the police speeder, and Kaden won't be far behind. "Thank you again for your assistance, Captain," the Segeant says to Rennek, before he turns to leave with the rest of his squad. After a few words exchanged with the manager of the restaurant, they all step out the door in an orderly fashion. [ END ] Category:Log